


Accensum Qui Pedicat Urit Mentulam

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 《十日谈》系列，CP有变所以分开了。@luli太太和@炎间狮鹫太太的脑洞。预感到末日来临，所以“来玩啊，反正已经没有时间了”的沙里贝尔。标题含义是⭕🔥❌🐔。人物(7+10)X3，(6+4)X3，前后很有意义。
Relationships: Charibert de Leusignac/Haumeric de Peulagnon, Grinnaux de Dzemael/Charibert de Leusignac, Noudenet de Jaimberd/Charibert de Leusignac, Paulecrain de Fanouilley/Charibert de Leusignac
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

沙里贝尔已经很久没做过噩梦了，在逾十年的异端审问官生涯里，这通常是他带给别人的东西。但他前不久已经脱去那件穿惯了的深蓝制服，换上象征更高权力与荣耀的白色长袍，代价是脸侧一道狭长的伤痕。

夜晚就是从此时开始变得颇不宁静的，仿佛那柄最后一次饮血的骑士剑划破他皮肤的同时也在他心里经年不催的堡垒上撬去了一块砖，午夜的幽灵悄声无息地顺着缝隙爬进来，化作滚烫的岩浆烧炙他的脸颊，让他在蚀骨的灼痛中惊醒于夜半时分，发现床单潮湿冰冷，而黎明尚未到来。

不是什么好兆头。沙里贝尔了然。他的本能与直觉使他避开了童年时的灾难，也使他抓住了命运垂下的蜘蛛丝，如今又比理智更超前地预感到了末日。

玩火者终自焚。太多人对他说过这样的话，其中大部分都化作了灰。沙里贝尔从不否认这种可能性，只是时候未到。

而今丧钟敲响了，出乎他意料的早，甚至有些措手不及，他正当盛年，风光无限，却没多少机会好好享受了。

多少有些遗憾，但他从不后悔。

某种剧变也从此时开始在他的心里植根，像缠绕玫瑰花的菟丝子那样疯长，细细的触丝扎进他的心，在里面滋生出越来越放纵的渴望。

最初的征兆是他依然厌恶道德与良善的说教，却不再排斥奥默里克出现在他面前，甚至从圣职者饱含真诚的语调与悲悯惋惜的劝诫中获得了恶趣味的愉悦，越来越对那人满脸热忱想要拯救他的灵魂却始终束手无策的样子欲罢不能。

奥默里克是个聪明人，沙里贝尔不否认事实，但他的智慧有着天真而致命的副作用，令他太过于相信人性，相信正教的救赎，相信哈罗妮女神的恩慈，还有传承她旨意的代言者。宏大的理想使他致盲，看不见光明中蠢蠢欲动的危险。

沙里贝尔看奥默里克，就像在观赏一只困在瓶子里的萤虫，可怜的家伙并没有察觉自己身陷囹圄，还妄想用那点微不足道的光照亮黑暗。

残忍无情的黑魔法师明面上依然对正直善良的白魔法师避而远之，却又时刻保留一道透光的门缝，等着奥默里克愿者上钩。

他知道自己不会失望的。异端审问官锐利的眼睛早已看透无暇的冰晶，在洁白的雪花深处寻到了位于中心的结核，里面包裹着不为人知的罪。

尘世中呼吸之人，没有谁无懈可击。

“沙里贝尔，”奥默里克推了推靠在肩上的脑袋，十分确定黑魔法师的状况良好，并不像他宣称的那样耗尽了魔法，需要躲在这避风的冰壁后休息，这不过是又一次无事生非，“给你一个小时，我们必须在天黑前回去。”

“两个。”沙里贝尔慢悠悠地伸出手指，在蔚蓝色的眼睛前晃了晃，“哪怕你稍微中用点，我也不至于累成这样，”他舒服地换了个姿势，“反正我走不动了，要是赶时间，你就自个儿先回去吧。”

奥默里克想要分辩，最终放弃了。

他们刚经历一场战斗，严格来说是沙里贝尔的独家表演。黑魔法师的视线一落到异端者们身上，就像烈火掠过干燥的荆棘，以太催动的光与热瞬间燎过冰原。敌人连哀嚎的功夫都没有，顷刻化为黑色的尘埃，在白茫茫的雪地上弥漫成一阵烟雾。根本没有奥默里克插手的余地。

“你没必要杀掉他们全部的。”几分钟的安静无声后，奥默里克打破沉默，“已经变身为龙的异端者固然无法救赎，但那几个幼小的孩子，他们的眼神茫然而无辜，心灵尚未被污染，本该有希望接受正教的训诫，重新成为哈罗妮的子民。”

沙里贝尔在蛮横占据着的怀抱里嗤笑出声，抬起手玩味地拨弄奥默里克沾着雪水的额发，“啧，真是一点清净都不肯给人家。”他稍微抬起头，端详着有些回避的蓝眼睛，“看起来，比起你同僚的生死，大圣人更在意那几个异端者的福祉。真是令人寒心呢！”

奥默里克迎着他的视线，沙里贝尔的呼吸喷在他的皮肤上，灼热得好像龙族的吐息，与他体内循环的冰属性以太摩擦出细微的颗粒。

“我自然也关心你，”他说，“否则，就不会总是劝你笃行正道了。”

“哦？”沙里贝尔饶有兴趣地观察着奥默里克的表情，“这么说，你整天用那些长篇大论来折磨我，其实是为了我好？”

“是。”奥默里克回答，面对咄咄逼人的目光，没有错开视线。

沙里贝尔从那双冷澈的眼睛里捕捉到隐约的柔光，透过朦胧的暖白色薄雾，可以看到冰面在消融，“解释一下？”

“我不希望你死后在冰狱受苦。”奥默里克叹息，“冰狱的刑罚可不好受，沙里贝尔，尤其你还是个火焰魔法师。”

“说得好像你真的会为我难过。”沙里贝尔的手指漫不经心地戳着奥默里克胸前的宝石纽扣，“我要是罪有应得被罚去受苦，最高兴的难道不正是你这个大善人吗？”

“我只会感到心痛。”奥默里克摇头，“我不赞同你的大部分行为，但我不是因为讨厌你才处处作对，实际上，我没想与你作对，而且——”他停顿了下，“也不讨厌你。”

“我懂，”沙里贝尔拉长语调，“大圣人奥默里克平等地爱着世间所有人，希望所有的灵魂都能荣归冰天。”他的目光像火舌，沿着奥默里克的脸庞舔过，“可你知道我是怎么看的吗？”

“洗耳恭听。”奥默里克扬起乌黑的睫羽，一副不管对方说什么都会接受的表情。

“你是在拿我当垫脚石，”沙里贝尔的声音忽然凌厉地抬起，像一阵呼啸着越过岩石的风，“你名义上是为了我着想，可实际上却在把对我的拯救当作神明面前的功绩，踩着我的罪孽成就你行善积德的伟业。我越是罪无可恕，就越显得你圣洁无私，功德无量……”

“沙里贝尔，”奥默里克第三次使用了对方的名字，语重心长，又无可奈何，“你误会我了，我对你的真情实意，不比对任何人的少。”

“别跟我玩这套，奥默里克阁下，”沙里贝尔使用了敬语，“我见识过你放牧羊羔的手段，你让每个人都觉得他们被你爱着，又让每个人都相信自己是特别的，于是心甘情愿地放弃争夺的本能，乖乖让出嘴边少得可怜的青草，顺从地成就奥默里克阁下的伟大与慈悲，欢欣地用他们被净化的灵魂来铺就你的圣徒之路。”

奥默里克摇了摇头，没有回应他的话。有只游隼飞过灰白色的天空，冰魔法师默不作声地望着那自由的生物，风吹起的雪浪模糊了地平线的长弧。直到苍茫的雪原变得静止，他才重新开口，带着三分犹豫与七分决心，“但你的确是特别的，沙里贝尔。”蓝色的眼睛眨了眨，似乎还有说要说，声音却戛然而止。

“哦——？”沙里贝尔笑了，“有多特别呢？”

“我从未在任何人身上花费如此多的心思。”奥默里克回答，“若是换成其他人，我早就……神明只眷顾自救者，执迷不悟的人会遭到天罚。”

沙里贝尔看着他，等着他继续。

“但我在乎你，”奥默里克闭上眼睛，“比你想的还要在乎，所以无论如何都不想放弃你。”

沙里贝尔凑得更近，什么东西在奥默里克的心跳中挣扎，好像逃避孵化的小鸡。他可以引导它，诱惑它，操纵它，替它打碎蛋壳，但这样做不算完美的胜利，他要春天主动走向自己。

“这么说来，”他托起奥默里克的下巴，这是他在审讯时的习惯动作，换了个场景就显得暧昧，随便奥默里克怎么理解，“你不是在利用我？”

“当然不是。”奥默里克睁开眼睛，呼吸与沙里贝尔的纠缠，颤抖了一下。

“好吧。”沙里贝尔稍稍退后，“我姑且信了。但是——”他话锋一转，“想要拯救我这样十恶不赦的大罪人，光是站在悬崖上垂下绳子可不行哦。”

“你想怎么样？”奥默里克问。

“除非你跳下来，换我上去。”沙里贝尔挑衅地回答。

“可以，”奥默里克没有犹豫，“但你要我怎么做？”

“你不是最聪明的吗？”沙里贝尔靠在冰壁上，体温融化了雪水，浸湿他的外袍，热望即将得逞，快感在血液中奔涌，他竟不觉得冰冷，“怎么连该怎么做也不知道？真是令人家失望呢……”

风吹来的雪花落在奥默里克的唇上，很快融化成晶莹的水滴，倒映着黑魔法师月色的眼睛。

一秒，两秒，三秒……也许更长。沙里贝尔尝到了雪水的味道。

奥默里克别开脸，“满意了吗？”

相当满意。沙里贝尔眯起眼睛。冰魔法师的皮肤白皙如雪，衬得他脸上的红霞更加鲜艳，好像全身的血液都涌到了颧骨下，脖颈处苍蓝色的动脉像冰封的河流，脉搏在里面剧烈得鼓动，随时会迸发一场凌汛。

“只是一个吻，都还没伸舌头呢，你怎么看起来好像做了一整夜的爱。”沙里贝尔的指尖在灼热过又迅速变得冰冷的唇上划过，停留在因欲言又止而抽动的嘴角。

某两个关键字刺到了奥默里克的神经，他已经决定不惜一切去爱眼前这个人，但还没有做好彻底背离圣职者誓言的准备。

“放心吧，我不会要求那么多的。”沙里贝尔看穿奥默里克的惶恐，在他的脸上浅浅地吻了下，“这样就够了。”

奥默里克在沉重的负罪感中点了下头，对着终究无法得到他全部的黑魔法师，也对着曾经全心侍奉而今愧对的哈罗妮。

“一小时到了，”沙里贝尔站起来，拍掉身上的雪，黄昏在他的头顶上投下金色的薄纱，好像火焰的光芒从天上落了下来，“你不是着急赶路吗？”


	2. Chapter 2

沙里贝尔走进来时，努德内正在运算一颗星辰的轨迹，蘸水笔在白纸上画了一道圆弧，停在坐标轴指北的方向，墨迹点出黑色的五芒。

“有空吗，我的大学者。”沙里贝尔看了眼纸笔凌乱的书桌，寻了处没有东西延伸到外面的桌沿，悠闲地靠了上去。

“什么事？”努德内抬起头来，看了他一眼，放下笔。

“奥默里克昨天对我表白了。”沙里贝尔说得云淡风轻，视线慢慢地垂下，落在努德内有伤痕的额头，视线没有完全交汇，却又像是看着对方。

努德内沉默了几秒，似乎并不特别意外，“你答应了？”

“没有。”沙里贝尔摊开手，在可惜的表情里添了些微妙的眼神。

“那他一定很难过。”努德内清了清嗓子，像是不知道该说什么。

“你不问我为什么吗？”沙里贝尔抬起下巴，他的脸侧轮廓很精致，衬得他的脖颈线条十分优雅。

“为什么？”努德内只好问。

“因为我想要的是你。”沙里贝尔俯身，凑在满目怔愣的白魔法师耳边低语，愉悦在他的心里迸发出火花。

努德内的睫毛颤抖了一下，像是在确认一颗瞬息即逝的流星是否真的划过天际。

奥默里克爱着沙里贝尔。努德内是第一个看破这件事的。他了解他的学长，那人虽然善良，却从不在看不见希望的人身上浪费时间。只有沙里贝尔是例外。奥默里克在他身上倾注的执着，已经超过圣职者对罪人的救赎，更像是想要暖化一颗石心的痴情人。他唯一不确定的是，奥默里克究竟是因为爱他才不愿意放手，还是在长时间投入时间与情感的过程中不知不觉跨过了界限？

面对努德内看似不经意的提问，奥默里克的反应是一双骤然凝固的蓝眼睛，没想到平日里对人情漠不关心的学弟竟然洞破了他最不可告人的秘密。

“我不知道。”他诚实地回答，想起许多年前刚进神学院的时候，老师问同学们：是春天的暖风唤醒了草叶，还是吐绿的原野染活了春天？

每个人的答案都各不相同，取决于你如何定义春天与冬天的分界，如何定义爱与其他所有事的区别。

奥默里克拉努德内坐下，在教皇厅花园的石凳上，对他讲述了几年前的事。那时他还是教皇厅的神官，初次在神圣裁判所见到沙里贝尔，为那双眼睛里的光震慑的同时，亦为那些可怖的传闻惊骇，也不知是为什么，忽然间产生了不能放着那个人如此下去的念头，从此成为异端审问局不受欢迎的常客。

“我明白了。”努德内将手掌覆盖在奥默里克肩上，轻轻地拉着他靠过来。

月色很美，像轻纱一样罩在两个人身上，在摇曳婆娑的树影里，努德内犹豫了片刻，最后也托出了自己的心事。

长久以来，努德内都受到沙里贝尔的照顾，从神学院的最后几年开始，到他进入教皇厅成为圣职者，沙里贝尔从没拒绝过他的任何要求，不管是想要观察黑魔法师的以太，还是获得进入禁书库的特别许可。努德内明白，在沙里贝尔眼里，这些方便不过是随手撒下的面包屑，根本谈不上什么特别的关怀，可对幼时起就匮乏着爱的心灵而言，已是珍稀而慰藉的温暖食粮。尤其是他偶然间听到裁判所里的闲言碎语，发现沙里贝尔与他一样，都经历过凛冬般不幸而寒冷的童年，于是开始隐约地觉得，或许正是因为这点凄凉的共同，冷酷的沙里贝尔才会对他表现出特别的关心。久而久之，他迷恋上了在沙里贝尔身上寻获的感觉，就像野生的麻雀开始依赖投喂它的那只手。

“这就是为什么你能看出我的想法。”因为努德内的目光与他望向同一处。奥默里克感叹，好似解出了什么难解之谜。比起被沙里贝尔讨厌着注定无望的自己，他更心疼与那人私交甚好的努德内，“我比任何人都不希望看到你痛苦，但你明白的吧，努德内？情爱之事，并非如今的我们可以肖想。”

努德内看着两人身上染着苍穹颜色的长袍，前不久他刚离开教皇厅的以太学研究室，获得踏入冰天宫上层的资格，而就在他宣誓完忠诚离开教皇觐见厅站在大理石台阶上时，一颗凶星在天边不详地闪光，而后所有的预示都指向终末的来临。

“我当然明白，”努德内的目光有些黯然，“但我不会平白无故找你说无谓之事。”随后他抬头，看着充满疑惑的蓝眸，“你相信我的判断吗，奥默里克？”

“我什么时候怀疑过你？”奥默里克语调温和地反问。

“如果我说，”努德内不希望悬而不定的预感成为奥默里克的困扰，所以省去中间的推算，只告诉他结论的部分，“天上的星辰鼓励我们直面本心，不这样做的后果是永远的后悔，你会认为是我解读错了吗？”

“不，”奥默里克摇头，“我会相信这其中自有深意。”他蹙着眉想了想，“也许有某种东西是值得我们为之破誓的。”

“确切来说，是我们中的一个，顶多。”努德内修正。

“不错。”奥默里克同意。一颗心不可能同时属于两个人。

“当然，”努德内补充，“也不排除他同时拒绝我们两个的可能性。”

“我倒是希望他接受你，”奥默里克慷慨地表态，“而且细说起来，你在他那里的胜算，怎么也比我高多了。”

“如果真是这样，我就不会来找你说这些了。”努德内否定地叹气，“我看过他望向你背影的眼神，虽然远称不上什么温柔，但也不像你认为的那样尽是冷意。他讨厌你的道德论文，却也不希望你远离他。我不知道该如何描述这种复杂而矛盾的期待，这听起来就像我曾经读到的一首爱歌，说的是一个痴盼情郎的女人，希望那个人来，却又不想他来。”

“我可不认为沙里贝尔对我——”奥默里克想要否定这种可能性，可努德内的假说在他的心里自动寻到了论证——沙里贝尔的确常来主动找麻烦，只要他有一段时间没过去打搅，“那么，你的意思是？”

“我们一起争取，”努德内回答，“把选择权交给他。”

“如果最后发现他喜欢的人真是我，”奥默里克小心翼翼地问，“这会影响我们之间的友谊吗？”

努德内微笑着摇头，“我会祝福你们。”他的目光格外的真诚，“不然我为什么要特意告诉你这件事呢？”

“我的想法也是同样。”奥默里克拥抱他的好友，在刚修剪的短发上鼓励地揉了一下，“如果得到幸福的是你，我就以你的幸福为幸福，这样我也会觉得快乐了。”

“那就这么说定了？”努德内调皮地伸出手指。

“谨随星光的指引。”奥默里克勾住他，重重地拉了下。

但愿我没有做错。努德内松开手，拥抱了奥默里克，抬头望向远方的冰天座。我希望我没有错。

“如果你打算拒绝的话，我理解的，”等待良久之后，沙里贝尔站直身体，视线抽回时显得有些落寞，“毕竟比起我，你更在意的人一直是那个奥默里克，他是你志同道合的圣人学长，而我是人人都害怕的邪恶魔法师。”

“我没有这样说，”努德内抬起声音，否认得有些急切，“你们不一样，对我来说。”差点语无伦次。

“是吗？”沙里贝尔抱着手臂，看似漫不经心地望着墙壁上的云海地图。他知道努德内不像奥默里克，内敛的学者是不会主动出击的，守株待兔的战术行不通，捕猎者只好朝猎物靠近。到目前为止，他已经走完一百步中的九十九，就等这缺爱的孩子跨越最后的距离，扑到他的怀里来。

“沙里贝尔，”努德内拽了拽黑魔法师的袖子，“我为奥默里克感到遗憾，但我很高兴你来找我。他是我尊敬的前辈，而你——”话音消失，他握起沙里贝尔的手腕，隔着手套将唇印在微微灼烫的指尖。

沙里贝尔知道自己再次赢了，他当然不会满足于浅尝辄止的触碰，顺势弯腰抱起羞赧的白魔法师，也不管稿纸上有没有什么重要的东西，不容反抗地将怀里蜷起的身体按在桌子上，长驱直入地吻下去。

研究室的门没有反锁，奥默里克随时可能进来。害怕被撞见的紧张感催生了羞愧的颤栗。努德内的身体很快变得燥热，半分钟前还迟疑着有所保留的心，在全身奔涌的暖流中彻底交付了出去。

奥默里克才不会来呢。沙里贝尔从容地享受着终于得逞的愉悦。冰魔法师被教皇派去了隼巢，陪同他的是盖里克。与努德内交好的同僚都不在皇都，没有人会靠近这时而有爆炸声传出的实验室。从现在起到黄昏，还有很长的时间，足够他们在地毯上滚几个来回。

但沙里贝尔没兴趣教雏鸟如何做爱，主动到这一步也太过便宜了。他撕开努德内的前襟，在敞开的胸膛上留下一枚桃色的印记，满意地放开了气喘吁吁白魔法师。

“我得去教皇那里了，”他随便寻了个借口，“我和你的事，还请暂时保密，你肯定不希望奥默里克才将被我拒绝，就发现你跟我打得火热吧。”

“好。”努德内点头，理了理凌乱的碎发，脸红到了脖子根。

比奥默里克答应得还快。沙里贝尔在心里吹了个口哨，系好扣子朝门口走去，心情愉悦极了。


	3. Chapter 3

沙里贝尔每周有两天在奥默里克的卧室里过夜，字面意义的取暖，有时候拥抱着入睡，有时候隔着距离。

冰魔法师的皮肤摸起来微凉，嘴唇尝起来就像终年不化的雪，脸颊被火光烤热时会呈现酒醉般的绯红。即使是狂欢的祭典上，节制的奥默里克也很少饮酒，更从未被人看见过醉态。为了欣赏这罕见的光景，沙里贝尔每次来，都会在床榻上方点燃十数个火球，照亮奥默里克的脸和那两片美丽的云霞。

也许是从沙里贝尔的微笑里看到了救赎的希望，奥默里克说话的语调变得柔和许多，从义正言辞的忠告变成委婉商量的建议，“给死者的妻儿留一线生机吧，沙里贝尔，他们什么错都没有犯，”或者，“没必要惊扰平民的，异端者的活动已经造成足够多的恐慌了，我们应该让民众在正教的关怀中感到安全而不是害怕。”

为了配合表演，沙里贝尔也相应地表现出态度的松动，不再像过去那样不耐烦地让他闭嘴，而是把奥默里克睡前的絮絮不止当作一种独家享受的情趣。

从深情而克制的蓝眼睛里，沙里贝尔读透了奥默里克的心思，圣职者是真心地想要拯救他。这份愿望纯粹得令他发笑。如果奥默里克是个蠢人也罢了，可他偏偏有着伊修加德一等一的聪明脑袋，戏耍一个智者带来的快感是无可比拟的，远胜过玩弄好骗的傻瓜。

在包裹着两人身体的衾被里，沙里贝尔还确认了一件更重要的事。奥默里克与教皇厅里把持高位的大部分祭司不同，他并不是道貌岸然的伪善者，而是真正表里如一的圣人。即使两人的肌肤紧贴，沙里贝尔的腿架在腰上，奥默里克也从未有过逾越之举，就像他们在冰原上说好的那样，最亲密的举动也只是拥抱和接吻。更让沙里贝尔觉得惊叹的是，奥默里克并没有在克制，他是真的清心寡欲，半分非分之想都没有，爱抚沙里贝尔的方式，就像在照料一只缠在身上的蟒蛇，手指细心地顺着鳞片的方向滑动，并在长信吐到脸上时闭上眼睛。

躺在奥默里克的身边，沙里贝尔想起的是孤儿院的宿舍，就连睡前的诵经都是一样的程序。

相对而言，与努德内的相处更像正常人类的恋爱。沙里贝尔每周在他这里度过三个夜晚，比奥默里克多一个，算是给小雏鸟的优待，奖励他没有像奥默里克那样没完没了地说教，要是一周听五个晚上的道德讲座，耳朵非生老茧不可。

夜晚的努德内与白天时一样安静，大部分时候他都不说什么话，只是安心地抱着沙里贝尔，仿佛黑魔法师的体温就是他想要的唯一慰藉。

但目光里的热切出卖了他。沙里贝尔在那双绿眼睛里看到的，是圣职者不该有的渴望。努德内毕竟不是奥默里克，他不满足与拥抱和亲吻，凡人在恋爱中获得的所有欢愉他都想要。沙里贝尔可以轻松地唤起他的欲望，毫不费力地将他从喘息吻到呜咽，看着他欲盖弥彰地将头埋在自己肩上，却羞于直接开口索欢，只敢试试探探地在他的身上磨蹭。

沙里贝尔明白努德内想要什么，却故意不予满足，他喜欢逗这聪明却幼稚的青年，用手里的米粒诱导小麻雀在地上转圈，却又永远不真的喂给它。他只想找乐子，又不是来做慈善的。

昔日沙里贝尔留意到努德内，只因为这家伙胆够大，自从成为异端审问官后，还从没哪个不怕死的人敢向他索求任何事，唯有穿着神学院制服的瘦削少年，会抱着笔记本一脸认真地问他，“可以让我观察下您的以太吗，沙里贝尔大人？”

起初沙里贝尔没有理他，像没听见似的从他身边走过去，可回到办公室后，少年的脸蛋仍在眼前挥之不去，那双执拗得闪光的瞳仁里有某种东西吸引着审问官敏锐的好奇。努德内，雅姆贝德男爵家的三子，神学院的高材生。沙里贝尔把少年的底细查了个遍，然后唤来个实习生，命令他去神学院把那奇怪的家伙找来。

实习生才走到裁判所的门口，就看见坐在门口台阶上穿着神学院制服的学生，亚麻色头发，绿眼睛，脸上三道伤疤，两条在左眼，一条在右脸，显然不会错。

“深更半夜地，你怎么不回宿舍去？”沙里贝尔故意以审讯的语调问。

“星星们说，要我在这里等。”努德内简短而诚实地回答。

有意思，太有意思了。沙里贝尔托起努德内的下巴。在刑讯室里时，这是他要发难的前兆。但他这日心情不错，刚巧有时间，正感到无聊。于是神学院的高材生顺利完成了论文，裁判所的审问官寻到了开心。

沙里贝尔原本把这当做枯燥生活的插曲，过了就不再想了，谁知才没过多久，他就认识了奥默里克这头号讨厌鬼，并且意外发现他与前些日子来的小家伙过从甚密。正盘算着怎么收拾碍事的圣职者时，努德内又一次出现在他面前，这回要的是进入禁书库的许可。沙里贝尔毫不犹豫地答应了，不是因为慷慨，而是想玩个新的游戏，将这少年送进干燥的柴堆里，看他什么时候擦出危险的火星。奥默里克本人的言行无懈可击，从他身边的人下手更容易。可也不知是奥默里克有本事，还是努德内奇迹般地好命，游走在禁忌边缘的学者竟一路平安顺遂，从神学院毕业，进入教皇厅，还站在了与他齐平的位置。

谁说星星指引的道路是崎岖的？这不平坦得很嘛！

将奥默里克与努德内握在掌心里揉捏了一段日子，沙里贝尔慢慢开始觉得厌倦，那两人实在是太闷了，交往的过程就是不断地重复昨天，起初时还觉得新鲜，多来几次就变得乏味透顶。每天把心思花在研究骑士团的值班表和作息规律上，他都不剩什么时间去审问局的地牢里料理抓来的异端者们，裁判所里的酷刑与恐怖故事随之减少，奥默里克竟然将这当做是他枕头风的结果，变得莫名其妙地高兴。

“我就知道，你仍有愿望想做一个好人。”

这句话是压垮沙里贝尔的最后一根稻草，他强忍着恶心笑而不语，转身便决定甩掉这家伙，还有只比他的学长有趣一点点的努德内。

玩够了的沙里贝尔开始构思最后的高潮：是在火光里添抹有毒的烟雾呢？还是在面包屑里放枚无法消化的石子？

硬币在半空中翻了个转，落在悠然伸出的手心，银色的眼睛瞄了一眼：神明选择了努德内。

“奥默里克，”努德内的声音从未这么激动过，“我看见沙里贝尔昨天半夜去了你的房间。”他停下来调整了下呼吸，“希望你解释一下。”

“很抱歉，”奥默里克从卷宗里抬起头，负罪感在他蔚蓝色的眼睛里蒙上阴霾，乌黑的睫毛低垂着愧于抬起，“我该早些告诉你的。”他不打算出卖提议保密的沙里贝尔，而是把责任都揽到了自己身上，“但我对你问心有愧，所以……”

“从多久开始的？”努德内涨红了脸，气喘吁吁，眼睛里充满了被背叛的痛苦和难以置信。

“差不多一个月前，”奥默里克伸手想要安抚，却被毫不留情地挥开，“我跟他去西部高地执行任务，然后，发生了一些事情，那之后我们就在一起了。对不起，我——”

“你说什么？”努德内死死地扣住对面的肩，目光锐利得像刀子一样，剜着奥默里克悲伤而沉痛的面庞，“你们是从那时候——”他忽然轻轻地笑了，“是沙里贝尔要你别告诉我的对不对？”

“不，是我……”奥默里克摇头，还想维护他的情人。

努德内叹了口气，放开奥默里克，缓缓地扯开衣领，露出意味明显的红痕，“就在你们确立关系的第二天，他来找过我。”

沙里贝尔打了个呵欠，看着前来兴师问罪的两人，搁桌子上的腿挪也懒得挪，傲慢地用脚尖指着奥默里克的脸，目光落在努德内好玩的表情上，“瞧你们气势汹汹的样子，我还以为是什么大不了的事呢。”他从指尖弹出一枚火球，随即又熄灭，“好了，我知道了，不就是想分手吗？这点小事也来浪费我的时间，不知道用通讯珠吗？哎，真是闲得令人羡慕！我可是还有工作呢……”

“你得向我们道歉，沙里贝尔，”奥默里克沉声说，表情冷峻得如同万年冻结的冰壁，“为你的所作所为。”

“呵，”沙里贝尔讽刺地笑道，“怎么着？两位是打算控诉我玩弄了你们的感情？如果需要在神圣裁判所预约法庭的话，我可以帮你们哦！”

“沙里贝尔！”奥默里克忍无可忍地喝出声。

“啊，对了，你们是守誓纯洁的圣职者，还是侍奉教皇的苍穹骑士，却不知廉耻闹出了这等背誓的丑闻，若是传扬出去的话……啧啧，对你们可是很不利呢。”

能言善辩的奥默里克生平头一次理亏得说不出话，努德内在他的身边恨恨地咬紧了牙，愤懑得整个肩膀都在颤抖，鼻尖和眼眶红红的，周围的空气里奔流着激昂的以太，若不是奥默里克拉着他的手，早就爆发成一场灾难。

“哎，”沙里贝尔一脸无奈的样子，“你们也不用脑子想想，就凭你们过去对我那副德行，我有可能会喜欢上你们吗？我又不是受虐狂……”他看向奥默里克，“你总是与我争锋相对，处处跟我为难，早盼着收拾你了，”又看向努德内，“你白得了我那么多好处，却一点利用价值都没有，难道不该做些补偿吗？”

话说得理直气壮，不但毫无悔意，反而带着十二分的得意洋洋。

“……明白了。”奥默里克不再多言，拉着努德内的袖子，“我们走。”

努德内仍有些意难平，原地僵持了几秒，紧绷的身体慢慢松弛下来，才一言不发地转身。

沙里贝尔优雅地挥手，目送着两位白魔法师离去，在心里给这出完全按照剧本走的戏打了九分。


	4. Chapter 4

“真不愧是沙里贝尔阁下，”格里诺从柱子后的黑暗里走出来，眼神颇为欣赏地鼓掌，啧啧赞叹着，“竟然将伊修加德最聪明的两个人耍得跟猴子一样。”

“有事？”沙里贝尔抱着手臂，抬起下巴，眼神傲慢地看着泽梅尔家的少爷朝自己走来。

“恭喜你大获全胜，”波勒克兰不知何时站在背后，手臂轻浮地搭上来，搂住沙里贝尔的肩，“不来点什么庆祝活动吗？”

沙里贝尔勾起嘴角，看着两人默契而轻浮的笑容，明知故问，“你们有什么好建议吗？”

话音还未落尽，他就被格里诺一把扛上肩，束起的头发散开来，手里的咒杖还来不及发动，便被波勒克兰敏捷地取走，与此同时脖子上多了个项圈，冰凉的感觉像是锋利的刀刃，贴着皮肤画了一个狭而冷的环带，温暖的以太顺着无形的裂口流失，不管他的手指如何动作，也催生不出一丁点火星。

“一点预防措施，”格里诺暧昧地贴着沙里贝尔的耳朵，说话的气流灼热地掠过他的耳垂，“避免玩火的时候烫到手。”

“不会只是手的。”沙里贝尔冷笑着威胁，肺部被压迫，声音有些吃力，却依然冷硬。

“只怕你试过之后就舍不得了。”波勒克兰把玩着手里的咒杖，指尖在前端轻轻地摩挲，意有所指地打着圈。

沙里贝尔轻蔑地哼了一声，“就怕你们没这个本事。”

颠倒的视野里，波勒克兰提着咒杖往白魔法师的宿舍走去，身影在拐角后消失了几分钟，再次出现时，手里空空如也，与格里诺交换了一个眼色。

沙里贝尔没有问，他预感到好戏。

格里诺将沙里贝尔带回泽梅尔府，却没有去往自己惯常的卧室，而是穿过一道藏在壁画后的暗门，来到被他称之为“飨宴厅”的房间，将背上的黑魔法师扔在中央的大床上。

“这是什么特殊的情趣吗？”沙里贝尔环顾四周，墙壁上全是各式各样的武器，壁炉里的火焰烤暖冰刃的冷光，铁与钢装饰着连窗户都没有的房间。

“这是我收藏战利品的地方。”格里诺的目光傲慢地垂下，打量着黑魔法师极富特点的面部轮廓，沙里贝尔锐利的银色双瞳与他相视，整个房间里的刃光霎时间变得钝而黯淡，床上躺着的是他收集到的最珍贵的战利品。

波勒克兰半跪在床边，抬起沙里贝尔的腿，脱掉铠靴时嘴里发出一声惊叹，“真是没想到呢！”他的手掌自被汗水捂得微湿的透明长袜上抚过，停留在最上端的束袜带上，“就像特意为我们准备的一样。”

沙里贝尔微微一笑，懒得理会他轻佻的口哨，脖子上的项圈轻质而柔韧，没有妨碍他的行动，却像块填不满的海绵，源源不断地吸收着魔法师的以太，带来血液流失般的轻微眩晕。

这双正被波勒克兰的亲吻变得湿润的长袜是某位异端者无意间的馈赠，沙里贝尔将那个倒霉蛋的家搜了个底朝天，什么可疑的东西都没发现，倒是从床头柜里翻出这新鲜玩意。异端审问官勒西尼亚克先生会看也不看就扔掉，可苍穹骑士沙里贝尔阁下却把它悄悄地穿在了洁白的长袍下，藏在厚重的铠靴里，就像是在神明面前开的小玩笑，一场叛逆的试探。被发现的愉悦比隐藏时更甚，薄纱被揭开的骤凉在他小腿的皮肤上点下许多颗粒，看起来像是猝不及防的羞怯，也像是狂热颤栗的欢喜。

格里诺迫不及待地撕开沙里贝尔的长袍，谁也不能指望泽梅尔家的公牛有耐心，在床上更不可能，他身体里的烈焰早已被黑魔法师点燃，急需这表情冰冷的人为自己驱散火气。

“慢点，”波勒克兰却说，“沙里贝尔阁下毕竟是我们的同僚，不好好招待可不行。”久经风月的前雇佣兵早看出来，这具身体要么是个未开发的雏儿，要么就是很久未被使用过了。

在身体上游动的四只手撩拨得极富技巧，但骄傲的沙里贝尔并不打算给予他们任何鼓励，他的嘴唇优雅地弯成一抹冷淡的新月，丝毫没有挣扎地随他们将自己被剥光，却始终保持着傲慢的态度，一声不吭地翻起眼睛，望着床幔上方不停变幻的褶皱影子，摆出淡定而好整以暇的样子，不像是在被亵玩，倒像是躺在皇帝的宝座上，享受着精心的侍弄。

他的身体在波勒克兰的手掌中慢慢地有了反应，被抚弄的部分以可观的尺寸直挺起来，冲着那双琥珀色的眼睛昂起头颅，流淌在皮肤上的火光顺着血管与经络的突起的轮廓蜿蜒，前端逐渐分泌出散发着盐味的液体，被游动的手指涂抹到冠状的裙盖，将光芒映射成微妙旖旎的流质感。

“那两人一定想不到他们错过了什么。”波勒克兰的拇指沿着伞盖滑动，摆弄着手心里的精致玩意，与沙里贝尔腹部相同的棕肤色掩盖了血管的青色，整根柱体的颜色和线条都是那么匀称，像是用一块檀木雕刻出来的器具，散发着富有质感的诱惑力。

格里诺看了眼专心致志的波勒克兰，将自己黝黑的大家伙从腰带下拿出来，炫耀地在沙里贝尔的眼前晃动。

黑魔法师看似心不在焉，却暗暗地倒吸一口凉气，格里诺手里握着的肢体，就像小孩结实的手臂，贪婪而渴望地向上伸着，差点就能触摸到他的脸颊。

“怎么样，想尝尝吗？”格里诺扶起沙里贝尔的肩，托着他的后脑，不等回应，便将手里的家伙塞进黑魔法师因后仰而微张的嘴。

突如其来的入侵带来溺水般的窒息，脖颈上套着的项圈限制不了呼吸，但以太被掠夺的乏力明显减弱了魔法师的力量，使他无法把嘴里含着的柱体变成燃烧的火炬。

“你没吃过这样的好东西吧？”格里诺十分自信地握住沙里贝尔的下颌，让黑魔法师优美的脖颈顺直，好更深入地容纳他渐入佳境的欲望。

泽梅尔家的少爷蛮横地一插到底，没有给沙里贝尔适应的时间，他喜欢听人哭泣和求饶，哀求他放过，或是想要解脱，大部分时候他都充耳不闻，只把对方的声音当做泄欲的佐餐曲，毫不怜悯，毫不慈悲，就和他在战场上时一样，心里所想的只有征服。

在猛烈而连续的冲击下，沙里贝尔倔强地控制住没有喊叫，口腔里被不断压迫的空气却自然地发出了叹息，肌肉随着避害的本能收缩，挤出阵阵含混的呜咽。

格里诺十分惬意地听着，动作愈发地粗暴，按着沙里贝尔的头，抵进到极限，却还有好长一段露在外面，不满地冲撞着想要再深入些。

在一次差点折断脖子的撞击后，沙里贝尔的手扶住了格里诺的大腿，他需要一个支撑来稍微夺回对身体的掌控。他已经察觉到自己末日将近，并不惧怕，可被同僚的阴茎捅穿气管不在可接受的死因范围内。

最后是波勒克兰救了他，“温柔点，格里诺，杀害教皇近卫可是死罪，即使同为苍穹骑士也无法赦免。”他拍了拍沙里贝尔被填充到极限的腮帮，抬起头来对格里诺说，“从没有谁能用嘴容得下你的整根，但别的地方就不一定了。”

格里诺会意地咧开嘴，抽出来，拎着沙里贝尔的头发，欣赏他大口喘气的样子，坚硬的性器拍打着黑魔法师的脸，将前端的液体抹在他桀骜的颧骨上。

腰部被提起来时，沙里贝尔明白接下来会发生什么，尽管他在来这里的路上已经有所觉悟，但临到真枪实弹地把自己交出去时，残忍无情却性好洁癖的前异端审问官在堕落的悬崖面前仍有几分恍然。他即将犯下的，是最肮脏污秽的罪，但比起他将要献给神明的灵魂，这点小瑕疵根本无足轻重。他知道哈罗妮不会怪罪的，他要珍惜这种珍贵而神圣的宽容，好好享受童年那场大火后就不再有过的任性和被原谅的机会。

格里诺没兴趣揣摩猎物的心思，欲望充斥进大脑，挤占了理智与清明的空间，他只剩下半身还在思考，要不是波勒克兰的手指占据着他想要进去的地方，他早就欺身上去一插到底，让不可一世的黑魔法师在他的身下哀嚎着屈服。

“快点，”他不耐烦地催促，“难得见你这么磨叽。”

“给同僚的优待。”波勒克兰放进第二根手指，慢慢地朝深处探索着，将手里的油膏均匀地涂抹在里面。摸惯枪的指腹蒙着一层厚茧，沙粒般的粗砺感在柔软的内壁撩起火辣辣的刺痛。

正当他打算放进第三根手指时，格里诺终于忍不住地推开他，提起沙里贝尔虚脱无力的腰肢，毫不客气地刺入还没有准备好的身体。

“好好地伺候我，”毫不怜惜的顶撞逼出了沙里贝尔眼里的泪，但他还是倔强而高傲地抬起头，断断续续却硬气地说道，“要是把我弄得舒服了，说不定哪天心情好，我还会再邀请你们哦！”


	5. Chapter 5

“沙里贝尔我们借走了。反正你们也不需要了吧？如果要找的话就来本大爷家吧！假如能找得到的话……”  
硬纸写的便签插在门缝里，上面别着两枚明晃晃的发夹，努德内的手曾经抚摸过它们，在沙里贝尔微笑着邀请他替自己解开束发的时候。  
留言没有署名，故意写得端正的字迹透着难以掩饰的得意与狂傲。努德内的心里浮现一双淡紫色的眼睛，还有黝黑的脸上邪气的笑容，他几乎可以想象握着笔的手指因恶作剧的兴奋而抑制不住颤抖的样子。  
他往奥默里克宿舍的方向看了一眼，银色的光芒从墙壁的暗影里投向他的眼睛，即使只露出了一个发光的尖角，他也能认得出那是沙里贝尔的法杖。  
同样的字条也插在奥默里克宿舍的门缝里，留言的人显然十分清楚两位白魔法师和沙里贝尔近日来的关系。  
努德内将两张纸条揉成团，攥在手心里，隔着手套传来石子般的硬感，硌得他一直疼到心里——外人都能看破的拙劣把戏，他们两个自诩聪明的人却被蒙在鼓里。  
他抓起靠在门边的法杖，走回自己的房间，连同两枚被他掌心的温度捂热的发卡，一起扔在床上，然后自己也倒了上去，望着没有灯光照亮的深灰色的天花板。  
沙里贝尔的话，大概不需要担心吧。谁能从他那里讨到便宜呢？  
努德内如此告诉自己，但片刻之后，他又惴惴不安地坐了起来，一颗星在窗外闪亮，视野里只有这抹银色的光，什么含义也没有，他注视着这颗星，愈发牵挂起那双银色的眼睛。  
沙里贝尔很强，也很狡猾，普通人斗不过他的诡计。可格里诺，泽梅尔家的少爷自负粗暴，而且无所顾忌，做起事来根本不考虑后果，只要兴头上来，什么利害都抛到脑后，努德内听说他“不小心”玩出过人命，眉头不自觉地紧了起来。  
沙里贝尔的事已经与他无关了。理智是这么想的，可残留在心里的那点温情却将前往泽梅尔府的路铺在他的脑海里，长道尽头是那颗没有特殊意义只是独自闪耀的星。  
他翻身站起来，没有脱下的铠靴仍穿在腿上。推门走出去，走廊上静悄悄的，经过花园时他看到奥默里克在里面静坐，从下午离开沙里贝尔那里时死，那落寞的身影就安放在那里了，好像一座新移来的雕像。  
努德内没有打搅冥想的人，他已经给奥默里克添了太多麻烦——要不是他胡言乱语些星星的预言，那位恪守洁净的圣职者也不会冒险破誓。他羞愧得不知该如何面对信任他的学长。他将自己在研究室里关了到深夜，禁闭在没有翻开的书本和空白的稿纸间直至繁星升起，就是为了逃脱奥默里克伸出的安慰之手，他受不起这份谅解和关怀。  
说不定这又是一场恶作剧呢？坏趣味的人总是很容易志同道合。如果等待在前方的仍是羞辱与嘲笑，那就让他独自一个人来承受吧。  
努德内尽量放轻脚步，树木枝杈的摩擦掩盖了金属撞击在大理石上的声音。奥默里克仰头看着天空中高悬的明月，沉浸在他自己的思绪里，没有注意到飘过走廊的影子。  
重重石阶上可以捕捉到沙里贝尔的以太，像蛞蝓留在树叶上的细丝，牵引着努德内在宽阔的灰色道路上越走越快。他从这熟悉的以太中嗅到某种近似束缚的痕迹，就像是有人在热焰上盖了个窒闷的玻璃罩，掐断空气避免里面烧得太旺。  
沙里贝尔是绝对不会允许他引以为傲的魔法被如此禁锢的，做这种事的人显然是为了不被灼伤玩火的手。也就是说，他很可能不是自愿的。  
努德内越跑越快，不擅运动的他很快气喘吁吁。泽梅尔府邸的大门在夜雾中出现在眼前，游丝般微弱的以太延伸进门缝，指向里面迷宫般的房间某处。  
他对看守的骑兵说：“我是泽梅尔少爷在苍穹骑士团的同僚，他邀请我来府里有事相商。”更有罪的事情都做过了，如今撒起谎来也不觉心跳加速。  
骑兵看了眼他身上蓝白相间的制服，没有多问就替他开了门。  
沙里贝尔的气息保持着微妙的浓度，细得好像将要断流的小溪，若不是努德内对以太有着超乎常人的敏锐，他一定会迷失在豪华的建筑里一扇套一扇的房门背后与仿佛永远数不完的墙壁间。  
最后他站在了一幅壁画前，沙里贝尔的以太消失在这里，被画框生硬地切断。他仔细端详那副画，伸手在画框最光亮的墙边敲了敲，声音不均匀地透过来，将脸贴上去时，火焰的气息更浓了。  
他吃力地将壁画推到一边，背后是一个暗门门，没有任何机关，大剌剌地敞开着，像是自信于没有人会发现这里，又像是在专门等着他。  
努德内沿着狭长的通道往前走，精致的壁纸在他的身边攀缘着金色的藤蔓，然后被灰色的打磨光亮的大理石取代，豁然开朗的视野里满是兵器与利刃的寒光，看起来是泽梅尔府的兵装库，可四周过分华贵的装饰否决了这种可能性。看了一眼那些长枪和巨斧上应是故意没有被磨掉的缺口与裂痕。努德内得出了结论：它们全是经由胜利夺来战利品。  
像这样的收藏室有好几间，越往里面的陈列品越有价值，经过一柄战神钢打制的镶嵌着浅蓝色冰石的宝剑后，努德内来到了最里面的房间，比前面所有的都奢华，壁面上铺着红色的天鹅绒，墙裙镶嵌着描金的线条，地毯踩起来就像走在草地上那样松软，被天花板当中的水晶灯照耀得醒目的是正中央的大床。那抹牵引着他来此的以太在此汇聚，以他不愿意承认可又无法欺骗自己的方式，与两丝不算特别熟悉但却显而易见属于谁的气息交混在一起。  
努德内知道这里刚发生过什么，可他却无暇为自己渴望又不可及，却如此轻易地被别人获得的事情悲愤或不甘，他的目光凝聚在床边的地毯上，躺在布幔影子里的是一枚鲜血红色的宝石，只有一枚鸽子蛋那么大，却蕴含着澎湃激昂的灼热以太，能量以被压缩过的稠密浓度在红色的结晶里翻腾。他把那枚宝石拾起来放在手心，表面只能感觉到与室内空气一致的温度，尽管被囚禁在内的火属性以太呈现出胜过熔岩千百倍的炽烈。  
这就是格里诺制服沙里贝尔的办法。努德内握紧了那枚宝石，他可以感觉到热烈的能量在他的手心里挣扎。以太的流失对魔法师而言等同于抽走生命，即使是强大的沙里贝尔，被剥夺了如此多的魔力也是危险的。格里诺不会特意想要伤害他的同僚，但那家伙做事情从来不知轻重，玩到了兴头上恐怕不会懂得收敛。  
努德内可以感觉到沙里贝尔的气息如烟雾，似有还无地飘绕在整个房间里，熏香似地渗透进每一寸角落，在柔软的枕榻与坚硬的寒铁间隐约徘徊。沙里贝尔似乎存在于这里的每一处，却又哪都找不到他的踪迹。努德内在书上读过许多关于死亡的研究，可没有哪一本由活人撰写的书能够告诉他，人死后灵魂是经由什么方式回归以太之海的。他十分惊悸地意识到，那景象也许和他正经历的相同，消失的水雾，被吹散的蒸汽，骤燃后暗哑下去摇摇欲灭的火。  
意识到情况可能是最糟糕的那种，努德内不再耽搁地朝着门口跑去，穿过挂满了武器的房间，推开挡路的壁画，不顾泽梅尔家仆人奇怪的视线，假装听不到身后有人叫他留步。他一路跑回教皇厅，跌跌撞撞地拨开花园小路上横生的灌木。  
奥默里克还在那里，露水将他的乌发打湿，头顶蒙着一层淡漠的光华。努德内万分不想再将他的学长卷入风波，可事到如今除了这个人以外，他再没有可以相信和依靠的对象。  
“怎么了，努德内？”温和的声音响起在风里，奥默里克察觉到了身后的来客，疲惫的表情里挤出一个勉强的微笑，向他在圣恩达利姆的校友张开怀抱。  
努德内没有扑向温暖的胸膛，他抓住奥默里克的两只手，害怕和担忧连同悲伤一道在他的血液里交战，嘴唇和牙齿颤抖得不受控制，好半天才勉强说出话。  
“沙里贝尔不见了，”他将那枚宝石举起在奥默里克眼前，“我追着他的以太只找到这个，他本人却平白地消失了。”  
就在奥默里克因那枚红宝石里的以太而震惊时，不久前还安放着它的那片地毯被一柄巨斧的边缘压出了深深的痕迹。从造型看，那是盖里克心爱的“血腥安妮”，但如果有“破碎”之名的战士看见接下来的一幕，一定会惊吓得以为自己做了噩梦。  
“血腥安妮”变成了沙里贝尔。浑身赤裸的黑魔法师皱起眉头，他对自己的待遇十分不满。斧头是相当没品味的武器，如果要他来评价的话，尤其是盖里克那傻子的。  
“果然。”波勒克兰将沙里贝尔重新抱回床上，将那枚宝石落在地上是他的失误。将这件宝贝卖给他的魔法师只说它会将以太吸收变作一枚晶体，却没说这晶体的容量有限，达到极限时会生成第二枚。但也多亏了这份意外，他们才得以看了场好戏。“爱情使人致盲。”  
“真了不起啊！沙里贝尔阁下，”格里诺玩味地挑起黑魔法师因汗湿而冰冷的下巴，“你把最聪明的人变成了傻子。”  
沙里贝尔虚弱而冰冷地看着两个不知餍足的恶棍，方才他们俩就躲在墙壁的暗门后，将这里发生的一切尽收眼底。  
捉弄努德内的快感让格里诺重又有了兴致，他分开沙里贝尔柔软无力的双腿，将黑魔法师摆弄成面对自己的坐姿，吞吐了整晚的肉穴毫不费力地容纳了他再次燃起的情欲。  
恍惚间，沙里贝尔感到波勒克兰的手从背后伸了过来，在他的脖子上摸了一把，窒闷的束缚感随之消解。  
“够了，”波勒克兰手里拿着摘掉的项环，看着越过沙里贝尔肩头望过来的格里诺，“除非你玩腻了想要杀人灭口。”


	6. Chapter 6

沙里贝尔拖着费力的步伐走回宿舍，格里诺与波勒克兰态度慷慨地将他送回到教皇厅的门口，又体贴地提出要扶他回房间，却被黑魔法师恶狠狠地瞪了一眼，十分坚决地拒绝。

在欲望中沉沦的快感确实令人享受，承认这一点却是可耻而愚蠢的。

流言蜚语在这清冷空虚的圣殿里就像月光一样无孔不入，若是给哪个值夜归来的司祭看到他被这两个风流成性的臭男人揽着走回宿舍，次日太阳升起的时候他就会成为晨祷后新的佐餐话题。

沙里贝尔在门前的台阶上装作若无其事地与那两人告别，直到他们的背影消失在拐角背后才转身，像是有心情在这夜半的长廊散步一样，走得很慢很慢，长袍掩饰了他的步履蹒跚。偶有人经过，摄于他平日的冷酷，也低着头不敢直面这位残忍无情的前异端审问官，行了个礼后就自觉地遁形，这倒是替他省了些麻烦。

终于捱到冰天宫上层属于他的套间，钥匙不在平常的口袋里，沙里贝尔低头摸索了一会儿，发现门缝里隐约透着光。

锁匙转动的声音响过，房门打开的瞬间，所有人都显得很意外。

奥默里克与努德内靠在客厅的沙发上，室内的灯光半明半暗地打在他们的脸上，面容看起来比彻夜缠绵后的人还要疲惫。

“你回来了。”奥默里克露出平淡而虚弱的笑容，微哑的声音里带着如释重负的解脱。他和努德内整夜都没睡，找遍了所有的地方，精疲力竭却毫无收获，只好寄希望于沙里贝尔的顽强，同时祈祷哈罗妮的庇佑，并做出艰难的决定，如果到了白天沙里贝尔还没有回来，他们就将此事报告给教皇，即使这意味着不得不将他们所犯的罪和盘托出。

努德内怔怔地看着沙里贝尔，黑魔法师微敞的领口露出深红的痕迹，不难想象出他昨晚经历了什么。武器陈列室里的那张床在他的脑海里晃动，如同有看不见形貌的肉躯在上面翻云覆雨，其中一具身体的轮廓逐渐与眼前的人重合。他在死寂的沉默中忽然爆发出来，扑上前去抓住黑魔法师的领子，将脸埋进他因以太的流失而变得不似过去那么火热的胸膛。

劳累和疲乏令身体的反应变得迟钝，沙里贝尔毫无防备地被努德内扑得向后倒去，跌坐在铺着薄毯的大理石地上，浑身的骨头都发出了快要断裂的声响。不多一会儿，前襟传来湿润的感觉，努德内竟然伏在他身上哭了。

一阵夹杂着抗议的窸窣声后，沙里贝尔的长袍被不由分说地扯开。努德内想确认沙里贝尔有没有被那两个坏家伙弄伤，映入眼帘的却是更多刺眼的红痕与指印。他如此深爱却拒绝了他的人，被并不珍惜的人占有了，悲愤的情绪夺去学者的理智，将他变成了一个任性的孩子。

努德内恨恨地在沙里贝尔身上咬了一口，留下一圈浅浅的齿痕，印在棕色的皮肤上几乎看不见，与周围更深更重的爱迹相比，显得十分幼稚而可笑。他想报复，却不舍得真的伤害这个人。

魔法尚未恢复的沙里贝尔拗不过努德内，于是向注视着这一切的奥默里克挑起眉，像是在说：阁下不打算管一管吗？

奥默里克摇摇头，走到他身边单膝跪下，温柔的治愈魔法从指尖涌出来，将沙里贝尔从泽梅尔府带回来的纪念伤小心地消除，却留着努德内施与的那些。

“早点休息吧，”他将沙里贝尔扶起来，带到卧室里的床边，“明天你会很累的。”

沙里贝尔在催眠的法术中沉沉睡去，没有来得及理解奥默里克话语的含义。

不知过了多久，他从睡梦中醒来，发现努德内赤裸的身体几乎占据了整个视野，白魔法师的手按在他的腰上，正在做格里诺和波勒克兰对他做过的事情。

“我们已经商量过了，”奥默里克沉静的声音从旁边传来，冷冰冰地宣布，“我们不打算分手，如果继续维持着恋爱关系的话，做这种事情也是很自然的吧。”

沙里贝尔动了动唇，干涩的嗓子一阵刺痛，没能发出声音，一股冰凉的液体灌进喉咙里，呛得他急促地咳嗽。

“你的嗓子需要调养，”奥默里克的手里握着药瓶，“把这些都喝下去，除非你以后不想再吟诵魔法。还是说，你更希望我喂你？”

“这算怎么回事？”沙里贝尔将瓶子里的药一饮而尽，嗓子里的干涩得到了缓解，他清了清嗓子，瞟了眼努德内的身体正与他结合的部分，“两位不想再当圣徒了吗？”

“我们没有机会了。”努德内抬起头回答，湿润的眼睛里蒙着淡漠的光，平静的语调与他正在做的事情格格不入，产生了一种诡异的违和感，宛如日落降临在黎明时分。

沙里贝尔又望向奥默里克，想从那双近在咫尺的冷蓝眼睛里寻找到解谜的线索，却只看见一泓无波的水光，平静得令人徒生寒意。两位白魔法师看着他的样子，就像是预知了世界末日何时会降临，却偏偏不愿意告诉他。

奥默里克托起黑魔法师的脸，将他嘴边淌下的液体擦干，烙上去一个冰冷的吻，“你说得对，沙里贝尔，我必须与你同浸入那阴沟的水，才有资格作想要拯救你的承诺，心存侥幸地站在岸边用脚尖试探是无济于事的。”

睡袍的领子在身体的摩擦中散开了，露出冰魔法师苍白的皮肤上微醺的绯色霞光。沙里贝尔这才意识到奥默里克昨晚与他做过了什么。那位圣职者实在是太温柔了，拥抱与爱抚中竟没有让他醒过来。

沙里贝尔在长吻的间隙里发出一声慵懒的轻哼。他本是不想让这两个讨厌的家伙占到便宜的，可如今木已成舟，他也没有抗拒的念头，闭上眼睛干脆地享受起他们的服务。

房间里被施放了特殊的干扰声音的魔法，以免冰天宫上层这间本该与纯净节制相称的房间传出不该有的声音，被附近或路过的人听见罪孽的端倪。

努德内不忍释手地爱抚着沙里贝尔光滑的身体，格里诺与波勒克兰留下的痕迹已经被奥默里克清除得干干净净，如今他所能看见的那些灼眼的深红色印记，全都是属于他一个人的，就好像他身下颤抖的这具身体，从未被别人染指过——尽管奥默里克也碰过沙里贝尔，可他不曾留下一丝痕迹，亲爱的学长也不是别人。

就像达成了某种默契一样，奥默里克与努德内未经沟通，就心照不宣地决意分享与沙里贝尔有关的未来，蓝眼睛与绿眼睛里投射出来的视线在垂着铜色发丝的肩头短暂交汇，彼此确认了一件重要的事情：他们于此时此刻开始分享的不单是某具特定的身体与某个人的情爱，更是被星辰所注定的命运与末日。

沙里贝尔沉浸在与昨夜的凶猛截然不同的温柔爱欲中，无暇分心思考，他不知道拥抱着自己的两个人是怀揣着何种心思想要陪同着他一起堕落，他只是恍恍惚惚地意识到一个被忽略的事实——跟奥默里克和努德内在一起的时候，噩梦从没有来滋扰过他。

从这个夜晚开始，已经成为了苍穹骑士却还是醉心于与异端者打交道的前审问官再也没有在裁判所里流连到深夜的机会，只要他在火刑架与监牢间耽搁的时间太久，奥默里克与努德内中的一位或者两位就会前去提醒他时间，把他从散发着腐臭与血腥味的幽暗地带回来，将他拉进灯火明亮的房间，给予他不会带来伤害却着实令人吃不消的惩罚。

两位年轻的白魔法师照看沙里贝尔的方式就像是他的监护人，没有任何正式的手续批准，从流程来说也绝对不合法，甚至也没有谁特意提出过这种请求，但烙进身体里的温度也将不成文的契约刻进了灵魂里，双方都没有对此提出过异议。

三个人维持着微妙的相处关系，表面上看起来与过去并没有什么不同，沙里贝尔还是会毫不留情地当众嘲讽奥默里克多余的同情心，同时看心情而定接受努德内观察他以太的请求。

只有波勒克兰留意到沙里贝尔的变化，酷爱履行审判者天职的黑魔法师近日的作息规律得像个遵守门禁的修道士，异端裁判所里消耗的裹尸布也较往日节俭了许多。

格里诺在那个晚上玩得十分开心，心里还惦记着什么时候可以再来那么几次。然而那根能够吸收以太的项圈只能使用一回，他再也想不到有什么办法可以制服住沙里贝尔碍事的火焰。

波勒克兰知道泽梅尔家的少爷在想什么，将还缀着一颗红宝石的项圈递给格里诺，“把这个挂到你的收藏室去吧，我想沙里贝尔是不会再来找我们了。”


End file.
